Free For All
by Winter Lady
Summary: With the Normandy in drydock for some upgrades, the crew has some free time to pursue, whatever. FemShep/Liara , Ashley/?
1. Chapter 1

Free For All 

_Disclaimer – Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. I've just borrowed their world for a bit, no harm, no foul. _

_A/N – Elizabeth Carter and I have shared some story ideas, so while you may see some similarities, it's all about where the story takes you and how you get there. Read them all and let us know what you think. _

* * *

Chapter 1

The Normandy was a flurry of activity this morning as crewmembers rushed throughout the ship. Commander Terran Shepard watched the controlled chaos with a barely suppressed smile. Even her normally unflappable pilot seemed a bit flustered as he dropped the call he had just taken.

"Any luck?" Shepard asked coming to her familiar place on his left.

"No way, Commander, everything's booked. I'm going to be stuck her for days," Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, aka Joker, looked more dejected than she could ever remember.

"Are you sure you don't want my help, it's not a problem, Joker," the spectre offered once again.

"Well, maybe, I guess," he spoke hesitantly. "I really hate to ask."

"It's OK, I won't tell anyone, " she smiled, adding "Well, maybe not too many people."

The pilot slumped noticeably in his seat, but didn't call her back as she walked away. She had plenty of favors to call in, the spectre was sure she could get her pilot a small ship for his two week romp. After that, he was returning to Earth to see a new medical specialist. While they had been traveling through the galaxy, there had been some breakthroughs in the treatment of Vrolik Syndrome. One of Shepard's contacts had passed this information on when plans for the Normandy's work had been finalized.

The state of the art ship when it had launched had fallen victim to the same fate as every other ship. The technical advances continued in science labs everywhere while the Normandy had been out saving the galaxy. New advances in FTL technology as well as in stealth detection had rendered the ship more of a standard status instead of extraordinary.

The Alliance was faced with either moving their only spectre's command to a newer ship or retrofitting the Normandy. They opted for the latter, deciding to give the crew a break as well. Given the special nature of the Normandy's assignments, Alliance command had decided to survey the crew, with the objective of reassigning anyone not eager for their unconventional missions. To their surprise, all but one had selected returning to the Normandy as their first choice. The vast majority took pride in assisting the spectre and enjoyed the notoriety that came with being on this crew. The lone dissenter was the navigator who wished to be assigned to an all-human command. His opinion of other races had changed somewhat, but his tolerance had not. Most of the returning crew was scheduled for extended shore leave followed by training on the new systems. Alliance Command had left the handling of the non-human crewmembers to the commander.

Shepard walked through the ship, speaking to various crewmembers as she made her way back to her quarters. She had gone through each of the crew's files individually, citing the work they had done under her command. The spectre was proud of the what they had accomplished and was glad they wanted to come back. All but Pressly, she thought, shaking her head. Shepard respected his knowledge, but was not overly concerned to see him go. He was not the only one who started off with a mistrust for aliens. But he was the only one who still held to that belief at the end.

Liara T'Soni looked around furtively, then slipped into the comm room, securing the door as she passed the control. This simple rule infraction had her jumping at shadows, regardless of what Lt. Joker had said. The pilot had helped her to arrange this call, happy to be involved in anything affecting the commander. The asari just hoped he would keep his word and not listen in on the conversation. It was going to be difficult enough already, she did not want to have to worry about his opinion as well.

"Dr. T'soni, " Joker's voice was most professional, "incoming transmission from XO Shepard of the SSV Kilimanjaro."

"Thank you, Joker, please send her through," the asari's voice was not as strong as she had hoped. "And please remember your promise."

"Patching her through, Doc, and don't worry, you can trust me," the rouge pilot smiled, actually meaning it this time.

"Dr. T'soni, Hanna Shepard here," the voice was warm and pleasant, not at all what the asari had imagined it to be.

"Commander Shepard, I am in our debt, thank you for taking the time to speak with me," the scientist's voice was shaky, nervous now that she was actually talking to her beloved's mother.

"Please dear, not so formal, call me Hanna. I have heard so much about you, I'm looking forward to meeting you in person," the elder Shepard replied. "Your note intrigued me, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I, um, wished to ask your opinion on a personal matter," the asari began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Open air is no place for that, but I have an idea," Shepard smiled to herself, picturing the young asari her daughter had described. "What are your plans prior to coming to visit?"

"I was just going to stay in the Citadel for a few days, then on to Earth," Liara responded, not sure of where the human was leading.

"My leave begins day after tomorrow, I'll be touching down on the Citadel tomorrow evening," the XO explained. "Why don't you come with me and we'll have a surprise waiting for Terran when she comes home. We can also have that conversation face to face and I'll be happy to help you where ever I can."

Liara was taken aback by the offer. Humans were one surprise after another. Expecting resistance at best, this woman she had never met was offering to take her into her home without a second thought. The scientist thought of the time alone in her apartment that she and the spectre had planned for those days, but her curiosity about this human made her decision easy.

"I think your daughter was planning some time alone with you prior to my arrival," T'Soni offered, not wanting to interfere with their plans.

"Nonsense, I'll have plenty of time with her. I would like to get to know you a bit too," Hanna explained.

"That is most kind of you, I would be happy to get to know you as well," the asari replied, her mind whirling at this change of plans and wondering how she would explain it to her lover.

The two spent the next few minutes arranging their meeting. Keeping the secret would be interesting and both hoped they could pull it off. The elder Shepard ended their transmission and left the asari in a happy silence. She was definitely going to have to be creative in coming up with a good story. Maybe she should take the pilot into her confidence, that is assuming that he did not already know. He would probably have no problem in creating a perfect cover story. After a minute, she thought better of that. It was nice to be planning this surprise, her Shepard would never be expecting something like this of her. She was smiling as she stepped out the door and walked up to the bridge.

Noticing her light step and faraway smile, the pilot had to hold his first comment, remembering which Shepard she had been speaking to.

"Went well, I guess?" he asked as she came to stand at his right.

"Yes, very well as a matter of fact," she responded, sharing no details to his dismay. "I wish to thank you for arranging that, Lt. Joker."

The pilot just shook his head at that name. It was her running joke, he guessed. She was smart enough to get it but smarter to know how much it bothered him. Not giving her the satisfaction of a response to it, he continued without a pause.

"My pleasure! Helping you break the rules is my specialty," he chuckled, not realizing that another presence had joined them at the bridge.

"Helping her break what rules, Joker?"

Both the pilot and asari turned around guiltily at the spectre's voice. The pilot started to stammer an excuse, but was smoothly interrupted by the resourceful asari.

"Shush, you are not supposed to know about it," the scientist looked across at her mate.

"Know about what?" the commander replied, noting the smiles that had crept across both their faces.

"The party tonight at the Flux," the asari continued.

"Doc, you weren't supposed to spill that," the pilot groaned, playing along with the idea. "Ashley's going to kill you for letting her know. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well she probably would have gotten it out of me eventually," Liara said defensively, glancing at the spectre. "At least this way we know she will come."

"Yeah, like she wouldn't have followed you anyway, Doc?" Joker smirked until he saw the look the commander directed his way.

"By the way, Lieutenant," the commander stressed his rank. "There's a small transport registered to you in the C-Sec pool. Just get it back in one piece."

"Wow, thanks Commander!" the surprised pilot exclaimed, ecstatic at this fortunate turn of luck. "Oh, and ETA to the Citadel is about 45 minutes."

"Good, the sooner we get this started, the sooner we'll be back on board," the spectre replied, turning to leave. "C'mon, Li, we're not done packing up."

"Good bye, Joker," the asari said quietly. "Thank you."

Joker just shook his head and watched her quickly follow the spectre, a spring in both their steps. So she did know how to use his nickname, he thought with a smile. He had given up trying to figure out females a long time ago. It didn't make a difference what race they were.

He opened a channel to the gunnery chief and told her of the surprise party they were planning. The marine readily agreed, it didn't take much to convince her to celebrate anything. Just as he expected, she quickly rambled off the people they needed to tell and volunteered to spread the word. Party taken care of just like that. He sometimes even impressed himself! Grinning, he reviewed the console in front of him and prepared the ship to enter the mass relay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liara was close on the commander's heels as they entered her quarters. Assorted gear was scattered around in piles, awaiting final judgment. Ashley had declared that upgrades were sorely needed on both their armor and weapons. Upgrades or complete replacement, she would decide. The gunnery chief refused to hear any further excuses. Most of the old gear would be reduced to omni gel, ready for other uses.

"So you going to tell me what's really going on or do I have to tickle it out of you?" the spectre asked, as she sat on the bed and motioned to the spot beside her.

Sitting down next to her lover, the asari started to speak, then hesitated, kissing the spectre instead. Shepard gently eased her to her back, lips never losing contact. Reluctantly ending the kiss, the spectre propped her head up on one hand, while her other roamed the length of the asari's lithe body.

"That's not fair, Li," the spectre breathed, stealing another quick kiss. "You didn't answer my question."

"Please just leave it as a surprise," the doctor begged, eyes closed as she savored the commander's touch.

"OK, love, surprise me, " Shepard's voice was husky as she rolled over, pulling the willing asari on top of her.

Neither one noticed as they made the jump through the mass relay, their attention wholly focused on each other.

"ETA to Citadel space in five minutes," Joker announced.

"I am not going to miss those interruptions," Shepard declared, buttoning up her uniform as she stood up. "Two days alone with you, hmm, I just can't wait."

T'Soni had to laugh at the lecherous grin on the commander's face. Then her own smile faded as she thought of her new plans.

"OK, what's the matter, " Shepard asked as she saw the asari's expression.

"I, um, we, ah, may only have one night, " the doctor said softly, unsure of what the spectre's reaction would be.

"Ah, " she replied, dejectedly, dropping back on the bed. "Tired of me already, huh?"

"Playing for the sympathy angle, my love?" Liara countered, tickling the spectre in all the right places.

Laughing, the commander seized the asari's hands and smothered her in a fiery embrace.

"Guess that didn't work, heh?" Shepard managed to murmur in between kisses.

"No, you will have to try harder than that," the asari loved the playfulness that came out when they were alone.

Disengaging, the commander became serious, gently holding the supple blue hands in her own calloused ones.

"I will be leaving for my mother's the following day, I thought that last night would be special," Shepard protested.

"Every night with you is special," the scientist replied in earnest, silencing the spectre. "I just have to run an errand, then I will see you on Earth. It is only one less day. "

"OK, I'm sorry Li, I just don't want to lose a minute with you, I'm very jealous you know," Shepard smiled as she caressed the side of the asari's face. "Who knows where you will be going?"

"So you can shake it out of them or don't you trust me?" Liara asked, only half joking.

"No, and of course I trust you. It's because if something happens, at least someone knows where to look for you," the spectre replied, more strongly than she intended. "I'm sorry, Liara, it's just, well, I worry about you."

"I know, love, I am honored by your concern. What if I tell Ashley?"

"OK, she won't let you get into too much trouble, I guess. Well, let's get these piles sorted out, our chief should be here any minute," Shepard said standing and offering her hand to her mate.

As if responding to her name, the gunnery chief keyed the door and then waited a minute before entering the commander's quarters. She looked around at the discarded gear and sighed.

"You are not keeping any of this junk," she declared immediately.

"OK," Shepard replied simply.

"Really, Skipper, you need to, wait, did you say OK?" the chief could not believe there would be no argument over the new gear.

"You probably already have all our stuff picked out and charged to my account. Just have it delivered to Liara's apartment and we'll be done with it," the spectre said, leaving the chief speechless.

"I'll see you later," Shepard said to her lover, stopping for a quick kiss before leaving her quarters.

"So what was that all about?" the bewildered chief asked, sitting on the bed. "You two have an argument or something?"

"No, Ashley, she is just worried about me. But you're going to help," the asari said, recounting their conversation.

Liara went on to tell the chief of her earlier exchange with the elder Shepard and of her decision to accept the invitation.

"Do you really think you can keep it a secret?" the marine asked, intrigued by the situation.

"I guess so, Ashley, unless you are going to run off and tell her, " the asari replied.

"Oh, no, I'd never do that, " the chief laughed. "I would just love to see the look on her face when she walks through that door. I better get details when I see you."

"You are going to Earth as well, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my sisters. My parents, too. I t's been a while, " Ashley had a faraway look in her eye. "Hey, they would love to meet an asari, think you can spare a day?"

"Um, does the invitation include a certain spectre? She's getting a bit touchy about my giving away days, " the scientist said with a smile.

"Of course, that'll be twice as good, the savior of the galaxy and her pet asari," Ashley teased. The chief was laughing so hard she couldn't duck the punch the asari threw her way.

"Ouch!" the marine exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "You've been with her way too long, now I have to watch out for both of you. By the way, they'd probably get a bigger kick out of a blue alien than another decorated war hero."

Ashley started laughing again, her infectious mirth spreading to the asari. As the laughter died down, the doctor relayed the story of why they were having a party and started the marine going again. It was a while before they both could catch their breath.

"Welcome to the Citadel and thanks for flying with Alliance Air, " the pilot's voice announced to the crew.

"Oops, gotta go, " Ashley said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "See you tonight, right?"

"Of course, we could not miss our surprise party," the asari smiled and winked, sending the chief into another fit of laughter.

Ashley turned and almost walked into the spectre who was coming through the door. Looking at their tear streaked faces, the commander's concern was short lived as they both burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, Commander, " Ashley said in between breaths. "See you tonight."

Shepard just stood aside and shook her head as the chief left the room.

"So I take it you told her?" the spectre asked.

"Oh yes, " Liara responded, unsuccessfully trying to regain her composure.

"Just great, I'm sure, " the commander commented. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," the asari replied, swinging her pack to her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you to see Councilor Anderson?"

"No, he specifically asked to see me alone. I'll meet you at the apartment, " Shepard answered with a smile. "Better made sure that's ready."

"We do have to show up at the Flux tonight, " Liara reminded her.

"We'll have plenty of time before that, love, " the spectre replied with a grin.

The asari smiled warmly as she followed the spectre out the door. This was definitely a most interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shepard's step was heavy as she entered the Citadel tower and made her way to the Council chambers. On the elevator ride up, her earlier conversation with Anderson rumbled through her mind. He was obviously not happy about whatever they were going to discuss. His invitation had been curt and to the point, very unusual for any conversation between them. The newest councilor had made it very clear that her first priority after leaving the Normandy was to see him and he would accept nothing else.

"There you are, Commander," Anderson called, stepping in from a side entrance. "Please follow me."

Her former mentor led the way past the council platform through a door to the left. He offered no explanation and walked in silence, a pace ahead of her. The spectre's sense of unease grew as he stepped into a small conference room, motioned her to a chair and closed the door behind them.

"Diplomat seal," he ordered and waited until the soundproof screens had settled into place, sealing in their conversation.

As soon as the barriers were in place, Anderson seemed to relax considerably. He looked weary, not at all the energetic captain that she was used to.

"I'm sorry to have to get you here on such short notice, the Alliance felt this was very important," he apologized. "But I have to warn you, this conversation is not officially happening."

Her curiosity aroused, the spectre just nodded. The councilor, clearly agitated, paced in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. It soon began to wear on her nerves. She definitely wanted to get through this interview and see what the asari had planned for their free afternoon. Just the thought of what her plans would have been brought a ghost of a smile to her face.

"It seems you have become something of a dilemma with the Alliance brass." Anderson explained. "You see, they terribly wanted you to become a spectre, but they really didn't understand the cost it would bring with it."

"Where is this going, Councilor?" she asked.

"The admirals thought that a human spectre would raise humanity's status in the council. You succeeded beyond anyone's expectation, to such a degree that we were asked to join the council."

"OK, sir, I mean Councilor, that's all history. What's the issue now?" the spectre replied, not liking her friend's body language at all.

His hands were in his pockets, shoulders slumped. She changed her assessment. He was beyond weary, he looked exhausted. Anderson, a man of action, had not yet adjusted to the political life. She wondered if he ever regretted his decision.

"Just understand that I had nothing to do with this," Anderson almost spat out the words. "I was only asked to do this because it couldn't be done through official channels."

Now the spectre was really starting to worry. She watched as the councilor disgustedly threw a small envelope on the table in front of her. Displayed clearly through the wrapper were a captain's star and bars. Shepard stared at the package and then up at the councilor.

"What does this mean?" she asked, afraid to make any assumptions, though her heartbeat had definitely increased.

"The Alliance didn't realize that they would be losing a ship and crew along with their commander. With my appointment to the council, they feel the need for your inclusion in the spectres is overkill," Anderson clearly did not agree with this opinion.

"So, they're promoting me? I still don't get it, " Shepard stood, looking the councilor directly in the eye.

"If that were the case, I'd be proudly pinning them on you right now, "he said. "It's not that simple."

"OK, you better explain, I'm really lost here, sir," she responded, preferring the old plain speaking Captain to this new political wordsmith.

"They can't order you to leave the spectres, that would be contrary to galactic principles," Anderson said, turning so she couldn't read his expression. "But you could withdraw for personal reasons. The Alliance would take you back with open arms as a Captain, your crew gets rewarded too and they offer someone else to take your place. Of course, minus the supporting ship and crew. In their mind, a fair trade and everyone wins."

"Are they kidding! I quit and they promote everyone? What about the Reapers? Did they forget about the threat that's still out there? Who goes after them?" Shepard threw her questions back at the councilor, barely about to control her anger. "And if I decline their offer?"

"I don't believe they considered that option. After all, this isn't just for your gain, they counted on you taking it for your crew," Anderson explained, still keeping his back to the spectre as his pacing continued.

"Great, I'm supposed to forget about the rest of the galaxy and the future? Tell them to shove those bars right up their nearest black hole. Any my ship better be ready when I get back or Emily Wong is going to get the story of her life!"

Shepard stormed out of the room, crashing through the forgotten sound wall without a farewell to her friend. She never saw the grin that split his face or his look of approval at her decision. He sighed as he looked at the ruined soundproofing barrier. Shepard never was very subtle, but she was always very, very effective. With a lightened heart, he initiated the call to the Alliance, smiling as he anticipated their reaction. This should be very entertaining transmission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shepard only began to calm down slightly when she noticed the wide berth that everyone was giving her. It could have been the furious muttering beneath her breath, the storm cloud look in her expression or the double time march that her indignation had forced upon her feet. Trying to regain control, she launched into the soothing mind exercises that were taught at the Academy. The spectre had not had to resort to them in the longest time. But every time she thought of the Alliance offer, the resentment flared stronger.

Liara smiled when she heard the hum of the elevator, knowing that her lover was near. She put the final touches on the simple, but elegant meal she had prepared for them complete with their favorite wine, chilled to perfection. Something seemed amiss, but she could not quite put her finger on it. She hummed an old asari tune as she envisioned the remainder of their day. A quiet meal, time shared, then off to the Flux, then…

The asari was not prepared for the thundercloud that emerged when the doors swished open. The spectre stomped in with flushed face and eyes blazing.

"By the Goddess, what is wrong?" asked the concerned doctor, throwing her arms around her distraught lover.

Shepard accepted Liara's embrace and felt the anger drain away as she breathed in the asari's sweet fragrance. The fire in her gut was replaced by a sudden weariness. Liara led the spectre to a soft chair and stood behind her, massaging the tight shoulders. She knew from experience that her lover would share when she was ready. It was enough to be close, providing whatever support the spectre needed. The story came slowly, a quiet trickle that quickly became a flood of words as the commander vented her anger and frustration at the Alliance.

Liara's laughter snapped the spectre from her reverie.

"What's so funny?" Shepard asked defensively.

"Can you imagine their faces when Councilor Anderson relays your answer? It will be most amusing," the asari answered.

"I guess so. So what do you think I should do?" the spectre asked as she turned and faced the doctor.

Liara set her face into very serious lines before answering. "I think you should join me at the table, then after we eat, you should work on relieving all that tension. You are on leave, you know."

"Doctor's orders?" Shepard asked, scooping the asari into a soft embrace.

"But of course," the asari murmured as her lips were captured.

For a change, the commander followed her orders without deviation.

Liara awoke with a start and looked over at the cron. She relaxed when she realized that she still had some time before she had to rise and get ready to leave. The asari smiled at the sleeping spectre beside her. In slumber, Shepard looked so much younger, the lines of responsibility eased away. Unable to resist, she brushed the stray strands of dark hair to the side and teased at the soft lips, her hands caressing creamy skin. It wasn't long before her kisses were returned, with a furious passion. The alarm intruded way too soon and the lovers reluctantly parted.

"You really have to go, Li?" the spectre breathed, unwilling to release the doctor.

"We will be back together before you even miss me," the asari responded.

"That's impossible," Shepard sulked, "I miss you already."

The tender kiss that followed was interrupted by the sound of the elevator chime.

Liara laughed softly at the spectre's grumbling and sat up stretching. The commander watched her every move, mesmerized by the supple motion of her lithe body. The asari glanced over at her lover and smiled.

"Are you going to greet our visitor? I must ready myself," the asari asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, " the spectre whined. "But there are other things I'd rather do."

There were only two people who had the security code to Liara's penthouse: the gunnery chief and Liara's sire. The councilor would never come up unannounced, so that left only one option.

"Ashley said she was coming by this morning for you, love," Liara added, confirming the spectre's guess.

The asari rose and went into the shower. Sounds of cabinets opening and china against the tile could be heard in their kitchen. The chief was no stranger to their abode. Soon, the fragrant aroma of freshly brewed coffee danced across the spectre's senses.

"Well, at least she's making herself useful," she thought, grabbing a silk robe from off the floor where it had been hastily discarded.

"Morning, Commander, " the chief greeted her cheerfully. "Hope I didn't disturb anything."

The look she received must have spoke volumes. The marine laughed at the spectre's reaction before showing a bit of compassion for her friend.

"Hey, it's not like you'll be apart for that long, " Ashley reminded the spectre.

"It's longer than it was supposed to be, Ash," the spectre spoke, nodding her thanks as the chief handed her a steaming cup. "Oh and good morning."

She took her coffee and sat at a bar stool, looking morose. Shepard watched as her friend began rummaging in the pantry and came out with an armful of ingredients. Soon, the aroma of pancakes blended in and the spectre was treated to a plate of one of her favorite Earth foods.

"Thanks, Ash, they're delicious," the spectre said in between mouthfuls.

"You looked like you needed it," the chief replied, sitting down next to the commander with her own plate in hand.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Ashley said quietly.

"I guess so, what's up?" Shepard answered, raising an eyebrow at the chief's tone.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," the chief began, hesitantly.

"Out with it Ash, what do you want to know?"

"Well, um, what's it like being with an asari?" Ashley didn't meet the spectre's eyes as she posed her question.

"That's it?" the commander laughed at her friend's sudden unease. "Not planning on hitting on mine are you?"

"Of course not!" Ashley replied, horrified at the thought. And of what Shepard would do to anyone who came near Liara. "I'm just curious."

"Curious, heh?" Shepard smiled. "Well, it's the most wonderful experience I've ever had."

The spectre went on to elaborate in a level of detail that had the chief blushing furiously. The marine was floundering for words as the asari walked into the kitchen. Ashley took the opportunity to excuse herself and beat a quick path to the bathroom.

"What was that all about, love?" Liara asked as she came to stand behind the spectre, encircling her in a warm embrace.

"Nothing, just answering some questions. Want something to eat?" Shepard spun around to face her asari.

"No, thank you, I shall eat later." Liara reached in to gently touch their foreheads in an intimate asari gesture. The spectre took the opportunity to snatch a quick kiss, much to the asari's delight.

"I really must be going, I shall see you on Earth." This time when their lips touched, the gesture contained all the feeling they each could muster. Only the need for air forced them to separate just as the chief returned to the room.

"Take care, Li, have fun!" Ashley hugged the asari.

"Be safe my love," Shepard whispered in Liara's ear as she gave her one last hug and let her go.

Liara slung her pack on her shoulder and walked to the elevator in the company of her friends. As the doors swished closed on her, the spectre and asari shared one last look that communicated their feelings for each other and promises for their next meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Stop moping, we've got a lot to do today," the chief teased the forlorn commander.

"Like what? I'm off duty now, you know," Shepard replied, sulking.

"Like shopping, so go get dressed," Ashley said cheerfully, moving over to take her friend's empty plate. "And we've got plans for tonight too."

"Shopping, I hate shopping, you know that Ash, " the spectre answered. "Can't you just let me be miserable in peace?"

"I promised Liara I wouldn't let that happen, so you're stuck with me today," the chief laughed as she poured another cup of coffee for each of them. "Besides, you'll like this shopping, C-Sec just got in a new shipment of spectre only weapons and armor. The only way I get to see them is by dragging you in, so we're going."

"Alright, alright, but I still want to know what else you've got planned. I appreciate the concern, but I don't need a baby sitter," the fire in the spectre's words showed she was starting to come around.

"Baby sitter, no way!" Ashley pretended to be horrified. "I was thinking more along the lines of a drinking buddy."

That drew more of a grin from the grumpy spectre.

"OK, now you're talking chief," Shepard laughed. "I guess I better get dressed and get this shopping over with. That'll leave us plenty of time for the drinking part."

Ashley shook her head and laughed at the retreating spectre. A few hours or more at the Flux would do them all good. And she hoped that the commander wouldn't mind that she had invited someone else to their little party. That thought caused the butterflies in her stomach to stir.

* * *

Liara glanced around the terminal and noticed a slim woman in an Alliance uniform that looked teasingly familiar. She was engaged in a quiet conversation with a turian C-Sec officer and had yet to notice the asari's approach. Not wishing to intrude, T'Soni stopped a distance away from them, near enough to be seen. As the human looked over, their eyes met and Liara knew without a doubt that she had found her beloved's mother.

Hanna Shepard's eyes lit up as she saw the asari. She graciously ended the conversation with the officer, coming over to the scientist's side. Liara seemed surprised as the older Shepard hugged her tightly in welcome, her smile warm and genuine.

"Liara, it is good to finally meet you in person," Shepard's voice conveyed the feeling behind the statement.

"I am pleased at meeting you as well," T'Soni stammered, suddenly shy in the presence of the spectre's mother.

"Come, I have made all the arrangements for our travel," she said. "Is that your only bag?"

"Yes, it is," Liara replied self consciously. "With the way I travel, one learns to pack lightly."

"I supposed so," Hanna smiled, "with Terran dragging you around half the galaxy."

The asari shared the smile, following the commander to the waiting shuttle. She liked hearing her lover's first name and a question came to mind.

"May I ask you a question," Liara softly requested.

"Of course, dear, you don't have to ask."

"Terran is an unusual name, even for a human, I am told. Is there a story behind that?" the asari's voice was quiet and she hoped her questions would not be seen as being too forward. There were so many more she wanted to ask this woman.

Shepard smiled again at the asari.

"Yes, there is, Liara," she replied, sitting down at the table in their private compartment and motioning the asari to the opposite seat. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered breakfast for us, I was not sure if you had had time this morning before you left."

"Thank you, that is most kind," the doctor was moved by the elder Shepard's thoughtfulness.

Hanna started to speak, but paused at the knock at the door. She waited until the attendant had arranged their food and withdrew before continuing.

"You see, her father and I knew we would never be spending much time on Earth. We were drawn to the stars and were lucky enough to have positions that allowed us to explore. We wanted to always have a little piece of Earth with us," Shepard offered tea and poured when Liara nodded. "Terran, meaning 'Earth born" is always that reminder of where we came from. Pretty corny, isn't it? And please don't tell her I told you that, she would not be happy about it."

The scientist sipped at the tea, smiling as she tasted her favorite blend. The commander noticed her smile, returning it as she took her own sip.

"One of my best friends is an asari, I asked her to pick our food menu. I see she hasn't led me astray."

Again, the scientist was awed by the effort made on her behalf. Looking at the spread of fruits and cheeses, one better than the next, she shook her head in agreement, "This is most appreciated, Commander, you should not have gone to so much trouble for me."

"It was my pleasure, Liara, but there is one condition for you," she paused, waiting for the asari's nod of agreement. "Please call me Hanna, 'Commander' is much too formal."

T'Soni smiled, amazed at how this human had placed her at ease. They ate and chatted about so many topics, Liara would have been at a loss to describe the entire conversation. After a while, an attendant arrived with a fresh pot of tea and removed the remains of their meal. When she had gone, Shepard sat back and looked at the asari.

"OK, Liara, so what was so important that you convinced your pilot to break regs to contact me?"

The doctor looked at her hands, unable to meet the elder Shepard's eyes.

Laughing, the commander added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn either of you in. You're going to have enough trouble on your hands when Terran discovers who you are meeting with."

Liara smiled at that thought, "Yes, she will be most angry at me for not telling her. I hope Ashley is keeping her out of trouble."

The scientist went on to tell Shepard all about their fiery gunnery chief and the plans they had made to keep the spectre distracted. The mother laughed as pictured the friends dealing with her daughter.

"I did have something serious to ask you, though," Liara volunteered, looking up.

"How can I help you, Liara?" Hanna asked sincerely.

"Will our relationship hinder her career?" the asari's eyes remained downcast.

"Have you asked her that question?" Shepard inquired.

"She doesn't answer the question; she just says she doesn't care."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"But you still want to know what affect it will have on her?"

"I, I guess so," T'Soni stammered. "She really does not seem to be in the Alliance's best graces right now."

Liara explained what had happened right before she left and was surprised at the woman's response.

"That's my girl!" she laughed.

Seeing the incredulous look on the asari's face, she explained: "Liara, don't worry. Terran tends to put her own spin on everything she does. It's what makes her a good leader, it's what's made her a good spectre. She has a good sense of when to follow convention and when to disregard it. If she said she doesn't care, that's all there is to it."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes and saw amusement, acceptance and affection.

She wondered how her lover was faring and if her disposition had improved any. Poor Ashley, she thought, then revised it, smiling. The gunnery chief could definitely take care of herself, spectre or no spectre.

She refilled their cups and their conversation turned to more mundane topics.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to continue this story. Been a little distracted. Thanks for being patient._ _As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Help me shake the rust off._

* * *

Chapter 6

Shepard made arrangements to have all their new gear shipped to Liara's apartment. They had planned on leaving their armor and most of their weapons there until it was time to report back to the ship.

The spectre glanced over to her gunnery chief who was starting to act very skittish. She had been fine going through all the armor and ecstatic as they tried every new weapon on the range. Now as they headed for Flux, the spectre felt the hesitation grow in Ashley's every step.

"OK, Chief," the commander chided as she stopped and faced her friend. "Spill it."

"It's nothing," came the defensive response.

Ashley strode past, leaving Shepard in her wake, shaking her head.

As they entered the nightclub, they made their way to the back, to their favorite table. From here they had a full view of the place, including the bar and dance floor. Both those areas had provided them with many hours of entertainment. People watching (and the usual comments that followed,) kept them laughing or gawking. They never ceased to be amazed at what people of all races would do in public when a little music and alcohol were mixed in. Her mind wandered to that one night when the elcor...

Their drinks were brought over with the barest nod, a sign the spectre thought, that they may be frequenting this place a little too often. Shepard sighed, glancing at the empty seat beside hers. Again, maybe a little too regularly, as they had taken their same seats. She desperately felt Liara's absence, the bond they shared very much there, but reduced to somewhat of an echo where the comforting presence could usually be felt. One more day, it shouldn't be so difficult. Her musings ended as she glanced at her friend with concern. The stalwart chief had an almost haunted, frightened look in her eyes. Eyes that darted around the room, searching.

"You gonna let me in on your little secret yet, Ash?" The spectre asked as she downed her drink in one smooth motion, while immediately signaling for a refill.

"I told you, someone's meeting us here," the chief responded, her attention clearly not on the person sitting across from her.

"Yeah, right, just any old person?" Shepard smirked, feeling the warmth spread through her as the drink's effect started to take hold. "Who you have your eye on, Ash?"

The question caught the marine by surprise and as she choked on her drink, her eyes widened when the object of her search stepped through the door. Hesitant at first, the tall violet skinned asari scanned the crowd and a smile lit her face as her eyes found the table in the back. The spectre followed the chief's eyes and her smirk widened to a grin as she waved over the newest member of her science team, if her recommendations were followed. Shiala moved gracefully through the crowd sliding into the seat next to a speechless gunnery chief.

* * *

"Completely unacceptable, Councilor!" The admiral raged, barely able to contain his anger. "How could she be so, so.."

"So audacious as to want to continue to search for the Reapers, Admiral?" Anderson cut in, his soft voice a counterpoint to the admiral's rant. "I believe, sir, that is why she was chosen."

The councilor tried to unobtrusively glance at the cron. He had tried to time this audience and was expecting the call to come through at any moment. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this arrogant officer's tirade, no matter what his rank. Anderson wondered for the countless time why he had ever accepted this position. He was no politician, but the role he played had more far reaching influence than he had ever envisioned.

"I want my ship back, Anderson! I ..."

The admiral was interrupted by a loud chirp from the intercom.

"Sir," his assistant's tone was hesitant, but insistent.

"Not now lieutenant," came the curt reply.

"Um, sir, you may want to take this call, sir," the junior officer added quickly.

"I said... " the admiral began in a threatening tone.

"That you will take my call or begin an early retirement," a stern voice cut in.

"Prime Minister, " the admiral croaked as he recognized the voice. "How may I be of service?"

"A bit more respect for our High Councilor would be a start, Admiral." The head of the Systems Alliance chided. "Has the Councilor told you the good news yet?" He added.

"No, sir, we were just talking."

"Please Councilor, after all, your hard work and negotiating skills made this happen."

The admiral winced at the familiarity at which the Prime Minister addressed the man in front of him. The same man whom he had been berating for the past half hour.

"Very well," Anderson spoke up, trying to keep the smug look in his mind off his expression.

"Since the Normandy was developed as a joint project and the ship is to be used as a spectre vessel, the turian Primarch has offered to further that collaboration and lend their engineering and financial support to the refit of the ship."

"And how do we benefit?" The admiral sneered. "I assume they have conditions also."

"Yes, they wish their newest spectre, Garrus Vakarian to continue to be included in the mission. And they assure us they have some new developments that will be very valuable to Commander Shepard."

"Don't you mean Captain Shepard?" The Prime Minister asked, surprised that the councilor would misspeak.

"Sorry, sir, but that rank has not been conferred on our spectre yet." Anderson stated simply.

"Admiral," the Prime Minister commanded, "see that that promotion as well as the others that have been approved are completed immediately and draft our response fondly accepting the Primarch's offer. That is all."

The admiral continued to stare at the comm screen long after the connection had been severed. With his attention diverted, he didn't see the grin that had crept over High Councilor Anderson's features.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Does she do this much?" Shiala asked quietly.

Struggling with the inert form of their commander, the chief replied with a grin.

"Well, we're lucky she's not on leave that often."

The pair half dragged, half carried Shepard through the wards.

The spectre had been in a sullen mood all night and had consumed more than her usual. Well, Ashley thought, Liara was usually there to cut her off much earlier. The chief felt a twinge of guilt at that. She had been so absorbed in conversation that she didn't notice the pile up of glasses, well until the commander had slumped to the table. The tab she had to pay was another shock. That would teach her.

As they neared the penthouse the spectre shared with her mate, the marine noticed a growing hesitation in the asari's step. Shiala's eyes swept the area but she remained quiet. Ashley keyed the code and the private elevator hummed to life. As the doors swished open, the commander woke with a start and looked around. She stepped into the lift and stood independently for a moment. The commander would have hit the floor if Shiala hadn't stepped in and grabbed her as she passed out again. Shaking her head, Ashley took her post on the other side and together they supported the spectre.

The long elevator ride gave the chief an opportunity to study the asari opposite her. She noticed how soft the violet skin appeared and felt a flush creep up her face as she recalled the spectre's words earlier that day. Too many thoughts tumbled through her muddled head. Maybe she was just hanging around with Shepard and Liara too much. The idea of a human with an asari didn't seem all that out of place any more.

As they entered the apartment, Shiala signaled the lights on without a second thought. Ashley didn't say a word as she remembered her initial struggle to find that damn light switch. She wondered if all asari abodes had the automated lighting. Together, they were able to get Shepard to her room. As she helped the commander get changed, Ashley realized that the asari had left the room.

"Ash," a weak voice breathed, "why'd you let me drink so much? I'm gonna be a mess in the morning."

"Like you ever listen to me," the marine laughed.

"You have somewhere to stay tonight?" the spectre asked, momentarily sober.

"Don't worry, boss."

"Guest bedroom has good a sunrise view, asari love that kind of thing," the last words were spoken as she passed out again.

Ashley wasn't sure that she heard what she thought she did, but knowing her friend, that was as close to a blessing as she was going to get. The gunnery chief shrugged her shoulders wondering how good an artificial sunrise could be anyway.

She found Shiala at the full length windows of the great room, apparently lost in thought. Approaching quietly, she gave the asari time to register her presence and stood next to her.

"Whatcha thinking?" The chief asked playfully.

She was surprised to see the tear streaked face that turned to her.

"I am sorry, Ashley," the strained voice tugged at the chief's heart. "I did not realize where the commander resided."

Emotions played across the marine's face. Confusion mixed with concern, attraction veiled with hesitation. She waited, not wanting to ask for an explanation, afraid of what could cause this reaction. But her curiosity burned.

"This was Benezia's home," the asari ventured after a lengthy silence. "I had spent many hours here with my mentor."

Ashley mentally smacked herself for not making the connection earlier. Shiala had been Benezia's acolyte for two centuries. Of course she would have known the matriarch's home.

The chief's natural reaction was to slip her arms around the asari and pull her into a gentle embrace. If that didn't surprise her enough, Shiala's response most certainly did.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want the spare bedroom,dear?" Hanna Shepard asked. "It has much more room and isn't as...um," The spectre's mother hesitated before carefully selecting the next word, "…. cluttered."

"If you do not mind, I would prefer to stay here for the night." Liara looked around her beloved's childhood room, her eyes shining with delight. "This will be perfect."

The elder Shepard looked again at the asari, gazing at a shelf of old trophies and smiled.

"Yes, she has quite a collection here." Pride in her daughter evident in her voice. "And every one of them has a story."

"I would like to hear them all," Liara whispered, half to herself as her eyes touched on not only the trophies, but the books and knickknacks representing countless cultures and planets.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to tell them all to you," Hanna laughed.

The commander watched from the doorway as the asari reverently moved from shelf to bookcase to dresser, picking up some pieces, examining others as if she were trying to gain a deeper insight into her lover. During the trip to Earth and in the ensuing time, Hanna had come to like and respect her daughter's mate. She had expected to be polite and had wanted to be accepting. She had not counted on the easy friendship that had quickly grown between them and the depth of emotion that clearly existed between her daughter and this asari. As usual, the spectre had chosen well. Hanna couldn't wait to see the surprise on her daughter's face when she found the surprise that was waiting for her here. There would be hell to pay, but it was going to be well worth it. She smiled again as she turned away, leaving Liara to her exploration.

The doctor turned just as Shepard left the doorway. She noted the ghost of a smile on her beloved's mother's face and returned it. What had started as a nervous meeting had developed into a wonderful experience for her. Liara thought of one of those quaint human sayings, something about an apple not falling far from the tree. She could see her partner's strength, intelligence and easy confidence in the elder Shepard. Liara carefully set down the trophy she was holding, took one last look around the room and cheerfully left, accepting the invitation to share the preparation of a simple meal. Yes, this was a most enlightening trip already and she savored the reunion that the next day would bring. Hmm, she mused, they might need that larger bedroom after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The chirping of the comm unit brought Shepard to the edge of bleary consciousness. Its insistent demand for attention finally forced her to crack open her eyes and look at the cron. She hadn't been home that long, she vaguely remembered Ashley helping her into bed. The weary spectre was about to cancel the notification when she saw who had sent the urgent, late arriving note.

Councilor Anderson's brief, cryptic message sobered the commander and she groaned at the order to report to the Citadel command post bright and early. He knew she was on leave and only dire circumstances would have dictated that order. Shepard didn't have the will or focus to ponder the request any further. She set her alarm and climbed back into bed. By habit, her arm naturally swung over to embrace her mate, but the emptiness reflected her mood and she prayed that the news wouldn't keep her from Liara's side. She rolled back to her side of their bed and sank into a deep sleep that was mercifully free of dreams.

Liara nestled into the comfortable bed, reassured by the many the echoes of her partner's presence so evident in this room. She found sleep elusive, even after using every relaxation technique she knew. It had been a whirlwind day, but one she would always treasure.

The gentle step in the hallway caught her attention and her eyes drifted over to the door. It opened a bit and warm eyes checked in on her, registering surprise at finding her awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liara, I didn't mean to wake you," Hanna said softly.

"It has been a very busy day, one which my mind refuses to let go of," the asari responded quietly, sitting up in the bed.

"I can't sleep either. I'm too excited about tomorrow. I don't know what I'm looking forward to more: seeing my daughter or seeing her face when she realizes you are here, " the older Shepard chuckled.

"C'mon, "Hanna beckoned, "I'll show you an old Earth remedy for sleepless nights."

Liara followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching the grace and efficiency of movement that her mate had inherited.

Soon they were both sipping at mugs of hot milk to which Hanna had added some spices and a generous amount of brandy. With minimal prompting, the commander launched into another tale of her daughter's youth. The warmth coursed through her and an unknown happiness flooding her being. In a moment of clarity, she understood what had always been missing with Benezia. This simple sharing, simple love of family. With drooping eyelids, she realized with a start that Shepard had stopped speaking and was smiling at her.

"I guess the hot toddy is working," she commented lightly. "Come, dear, let's get you back in bed."

The cup removed from her hands, Liara allowed herself to be gently led back to her mate's old bed. A fleeting thought for her lover crossed her awareness, but the brandy's affect was taking hold. The covers were tenderly tucked in and Hanna kissed her forehead while softly wishing her a good night. Liara drifted off to the most wonderful dreams.

As her arms encircled the asari, Ashley's initial intent of comfort and solace was quickly forgotten. Shiala's head resting on her shoulder, the asari seemed to melt into the gunnery chief's embrace. The marine's emotions quickly flashed from consolation to desire. Violet eyes met brown, then purple lips touched their pale counterparts. Ashley was at first overwhelmed by the depth of emotion the asari's kiss revealed. Then she surrendered to the feeling and was lost in the moment.

When the need for air demanded it, the two reluctantly ended the kiss. Heart racing, Ashley again looked into those eyes, they had deepened in color. She gently brushed the tears away and was rewarded with a smile. Without a word, Ashley took her hand and led the asari toward the spare bedroom, stopping on the threshold.

"Shiala, if this place brings you painful memories…" she stammered.

"No, Ashley," the answer a husky whisper, "some of my best memories are here." The asari entered the room and closed the door behind them. "And I think I would like to add to them tonight."

A grin split the marine's face and she briefly wondered if they really would notice the sunrise. She didn't have too much time for the thought as the asari deftly undressed them. The exploration of an alien body mesmerized them both and they learned each other's ways throughout the night.

Ashley awoke to an empty bed but the fleeting moment of panic passed quickly as she saw Shiala staring out the window. She marveled at the perfection of the violet body and smiled at the memory of their night together. Uncertainty as to whether to break the asari's meditation was overcome by the simple desire to hold that body again. Ashley quietly slid from the bed, padded over to the window and took a place behind the asari, pulling the lithe body close. Once again, she was rewarded for her effort as the violet body leaned back into the embrace.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Ashley breathed into her ear, the asari's crest soft against her cheek.

"No, I am glad that we can share the start of the day," the soft response was wistful.

They watched in silence as the gray landscape was transformed into radiant color. Each building reflected the light with its own brilliance. The Citadel awoke from its slumber in glory. Ashley was unprepared for the emotion that bubbled up as she witnessed the renewal of the day. It was not exactly a sunrise, it was a rebirth. A new beginning where anything was possible. Shepard was right, she had to admit, this room did have a spectacular view. Both outside and in, she thought with a grin, her focus shifting to the soft violet skin under her hands. Shiala turned gracefully in her arms, kissing her tenderly as she nudged the marine back to bed. Ashley was more than happy to comply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shepard tried to ignore the dull throb in her head as she buttoned up her dress uniform. Looking in the mirror, she had to straighten her tunic more than once to get it to fall right. Liara usually took care of that for her with careless effort, commenting on the inept fashion sense of her commander. The spectre felt the absence of her mate keenly. She sighed and thought of another few more days apart from her soulmate. While she was looking forward to seeing her mother, she would be anxiously awaiting her asari's arrival. The spectre desperately hoped her mother liked Liara. She highly valued the elder Shepard's opinion and would never admit how nervous she was at the thought of their meeting.

Those thoughts were overcome by new concerns as she opened the bedroom door. Hearing soft voices in the kitchen, she tried to quietly make her way past them to the elevator.

"Not so fast, Commander," Ashley's tone was amused.

Shaking her head at being so easily caught, Shepard turned back and went into the kitchen. The gunnery chief's smile faded as she saw what the spectre was wearing. Shepard's frown turned to a smile as she noticed the intimate atmosphere in which the human and asari were sharing breakfast.

"Guess you saw the sunrise, huh?" she asked her friend.

Ashley's only response was a furious blush. She mouthed a response, but no sound came to her lips.

"Good morning, Commander," Shiala graciously cut in, ending the awkward moment for her new lover.

That gave the marine time to recover and voice her indignation. Quite loudly.

Shepard cringed at both the volume and content of her friend's rant.

"First of all, can you keep it down a bit? Someone was distracted last night and let me drink way too much." Ashley examined the floor with that comment.

"And I really have no idea what this is about, only that it's important. It probably won't take too long and I'll be on the next transport to Earth." Shepard finished the statement strongly, looking like she was mostly trying to convince herself.

At that moment, the comm chirped again and Shepard quickly answered. Ashley strained to hear the conversation, but could only get half of it.

"Yes, sir, I'm on my way… Yes, sir, I think I can find her." A pause, then she continued. "It may take me longer…..Yes, sir….Very well, sir…Be there shortly."

Shepard disconnected and glanced up to her waiting audience.

"Um, Ash," she began, "they want you too."

"Nooo," the gunnery chief slumped at the news.

"C'mon," the commander encouraged. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can be back here and I can be on my way."

Ashley's head snapped up at that comment and she started to protest. The commander smartly cut in.

"And before you even start, Ash, Liara would have my head if I didn't make sure you two stayed here while you're on the Citadel, so don't even argue."

The marine's mouth opened and shut quickly, bringing a smile to the asari's eyes.

"So, there is someone that can quiet her," Shiala quipped, eyebrow raised.

Ashley's face flashed sullen, then broke into a grin.

"Don't you start taking lessons from her," the marine cautioned the asari.

"C'mon Ash, I think I have an old uniform you can wear. I'll go find it." Shepard headed back to her bedroom.

"Great, just great," the marine muttered, and turned to follow her friend.

Then she stopped, glanced back and came to the asari's side, lightly taking the violet hands in her own.

"Shiala," she began, waiting for the spectre to be out of earshot, "will you stay?"

"That depends, Chief Williams," she said with a cautious smile.

"Depends?" Ashley asked, crestfallen.

"Yes. It depends on whether or not you will be returning."

The playfulness of the asari's answer brought a smile to the marine's lips. With one thought, they came together and shared a lingering kiss.

"Ashley..." the commander called from the other room.

The gunnery chief and asari reluctantly parted, both with a smile and spark in their eyes; an unspoken promise hung in the air. The chief hurried away, hearing the urgency in the spectre's request.

As usual, they had plenty of time to talk in the elevator, but the silence went unbroken for a long while. Shepard was the first to cave in, her curiosity overcoming her worry.

"So, how was it?" She asked the marine, causing her to blush again.

"Umm," the chief was at a loss for words and looked away.

"I understand completely." The spectre said with a smile, saving the teasing for a later time.

* * *

Hanna Shepard could hear the musical laughter of the asari and the playful response of children. She turned the corner to see Liara crouched down, surrounded by a group of youngsters. If not for the laughter, Shepard would have been concerned. But the asari interacted with them at their eye level, quietly responding to the barrage of questions being thrown at her. She seemed slightly embarrassed by the attention, but was handling it gracefully.

Seeing her beloved's mother approach, Liara stood to the dismay of the crowd gathered around her.

"Hi Commander Shepard!" one of the little boys from her neighborhood greeted her.

"Hello Josh," she replied, happy that she remembered his name. There were so many children now, a new generation claiming the area.

"Can we play with Liara later?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she's only here for a short visit," Hanna answered.

A chorus of "awwws" came in response, but the crowd dispersed.

"The only asari they've ever probably seen have been in vids. You'll be something of a legend here by the end of the day."

"Your young ones are very curious," Liara commented. "And very forward," she added in surprise.

Shepard just laughed. "Hope they were respectful or I'll have a word with their parents."

"Oh, they were fine, Hanna," the asari answered quickly. "Just so very different from our young. And there are so many of them."

"I'll try not to let them overwhelm you again," Shepard laughed. "But if Terran were here, she'd be playing with them I'm sure."

"Does she return here often?" Liara asked.

"Not anymore, Liara, neither of us do." The older Shepard looked out thoughtfully. "Our life is in the stars now."

Shaking out of the somber mood, Hanna smiled at the asari and her evident delight in the variety of food in the market. They spent the early part of the morning shopping and running errands. Everywhere they went, the youngest greeted Liara with amazement, the older ones with cautious curiosity. Shepard was sure this visit would be remembered.

Returning home, Liara helped to put away their purchases with a simple ease that told volumes of her level of comfort with her surroundings. After a simple snack, they sat at the table sipping a new tea Hanna had purchased for her special guest.

Liara was the first to voice the concern that had been growing in both their minds.

"Hanna, do you not think she should have called you by now? I believe she should be on the transport arriving this afternoon."

"Don't worry, dear," Shepard said with a confidence she didn't fully share. "She said she'd be here for dinner. She didn't give a time. She'll be here."

They chatted away the rest of the morning, with only an occasional glance in the direction of the cron.

* * *

Ashley and Shepard visibly relaxed when they realized that Councilor Anderson was meeting them alone. He greeted them with a smile and waved them over to his conference room. On the center table was a box and an envelope.

"I'm sorry to trouble you during your leave," the councilor said as soon as they had shut the door, "but I'm afraid I have an assignment for you."

Ashley responded with a barely audible groan. Shepard noted her mentor's serious manner, but there seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes.

"Please sit, both of you," he instructed, noting their stiff stances.

Taking their places, he joined them at the table and looked at each of them before continuing. The ex-Captain noted the commander's red eyes and the chief's distracted glances. He wondered what he had taken them away from. With these two, there was probably a good story to be had.

"It seems our recent dilemma has been resolved, Shepard," he said, trying to prolong the suspense.

The commander straighten in her chair, Anderson had her attention.

"The Prime Minister was not very happy with the Alliance brass. I guess no one bothered to tell him the promotions he requested were never conferred."

The high councilor paused, watching for his words to register.

"Sorry that we decided to keep this low profile, but I suggested we let them keep some degree of dignity, even though they don't deserve it."

Anderson rose from his seat and picked up the envelope, spilling its contents into his palm.

"Congratulations, Captain, Lieutenant, you've been promoted."

At this announcement, the councilor broke into a grin and circled to their side of the table. Instead of the standard handshake, he hugged both of the stunned women.

"Ashley, speechless? Amazing," he said with a smile.

Then he noticed that the new captain did not share his mirth.

"No conditions, sir?" Shepard asked.

"None. Well other than that assignment I mentioned."

The spectre waited, face held emotionless. Anderson picked up the box and handed it to her.

"Sir?" she asked, uncertain at where he was going with all this.

"Those are the insignias and letters for the others in your crew that you nominated for promotion. Someone has to tell them."

Both Ashley and Shepard let out a collective breath they didn't realize they were holding. They looked at each other and laughed.

Two hours later, they emerged from the conference room they had commandeered, leaving a poor secretary to ship the letters and insignias. It hadn't been easy to track everyone down, but they had finally managed to spread the good news to all. Striding down the hallway sporting their new bars, they finally thought to congratulate one another.

"So, I guess I know how you're going to celebrate, Ash," the spectre teased her friend. Then she sobered as she looked at her cron.

"Oh no," she muttered and broke into a jog.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, breathing heavy as the spectre picked up the pace.

"That…" Shepard pointed at the empty transport bay as they came into the transportation center. Her shoulders slumped as she came to a walk, then stopped in front of the schedule.

"That was the last transport to Earth today. My mother is not going to be happy." Shepard's tone was dejected.

Ashley thought of another person who was also going to be very disappointed.

"Why don't you just call and let her know what happened, she has to be proud of the Alliance's newest captain." Ashley tried, but didn't sound very convincing.

Punching an entry on her comm, Shepard waited impatiently for a response that didn't come.

"Where is she, Ash?" the spectre turned to her friend.

"Um, Liara?" the new lieutenant answered slowly, mind spinning.

"Yes," she said, trying the communication again. "She never ignores my calls."

"Maybe she's just busy," Ashley countered weakly. "Why don't you call your mother?"

"Because I want to talk to Liara. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Yes, I know," the marine gave in. "But I can't tell you."

Shepard glared at her friend, but her response was cut off by the beep of her comm.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, saved for the moment.

* * *

Liara looked at her comm, tenaciously chirping. A look of panic came over her face.

"What's wrong, Liara?" Hanna stiffened in her chair.

"It is Terran.."

"So, just talk to her." The elder Shepard did not see the issue.

"I cannot. She will know where it is broadcasting from. I do not want to ruin the surprise." Head down, she noticed the call's origin.

"She is still on the Citadel," Liara announced, looking at the cron. "She must have missed the transport."

Finally, the chirping stopped.

"That's not like her. I wonder what happened, " Hanna commented.

A minute of silence was broken by the comm once again coming to life. Liara was pained as she again ignored the urge to hear her lover's voice.

"I'll find out what's going on," Shepard said, getting to her feet. She initiated a call from her central comm.

The speaker hissed as the call was signaled through the relays. Not many have interstellar communication systems in their homes, Liara thought abstractedly.

"Hello, mother," a hesitant voice answered the call.

"Hello, Terran, I was wondering when I should start dinner, dear."

"Um, I have a bit of a problem," the new captain stammered, feeling like a child trying to come up with an excuse. Well, the truth was as good as anything.

"I got called in this morning for a meeting and I missed the transport. Sorry mom." Hanna Shepard tried to hide her disappointment, but before she could respond, her daughter interrupted.

"Wait mom, hold on a minute."

* * *

Shepard turned sharply at Ashley's prodding and followed her friend's frantic pointing. A transport was pulling into the bay. The pilot expertly banked the ship and a friendly face waved through the front viewport. The external speakers crackled to life.

"Hey there Captain, need a ride?" Joker asked. "Just got word from an old friend that you might need a lift to Earth. C'mon, jump in. Meter's running."

The spectre's comm picked up the announcement perfectly and the anxious pair on Earth sighed with relief. Then the younger Shepard came back on the line.

"Sorry, mom, I guess I will be there for dinner. Gotta go. Bye."

* * *

The transmission dropped with an audible click.

Liara and Hanna looked at each other in question.

"Captain?" They both exclaimed at the same time and laughed.

* * *

"You sure Liara is OK?" Shepard asked, still concerned at her inability to track down her partner.

"Yes, don't worry, I've got everything under control, Cap'n," the marine responded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Shepard's tone was lighter.

"Take care and relax a bit," Ashley hugged her friend in parting.

"You too, Ash, behave yourself, you're a lieutenant now, gotta show some restraint," Shepard responded with a smirk as she walked to the ship's open door.

"Not on your life, Captain," Ashley answered with a wave goodbye and a grin on her face as she headed back to the asari waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N_ - Thanks for all the reviews and for your patience in sticking with this story. Promise it will be all out here by the end of the year. Yep -this year! Enjoy. (And keep those comments coming!)_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Joker, you're a life saver," Shepard blurted out as she buckled into the passenger seat.

"Anytime Commander," he responded with a grin. "Wait, I meant Captain. Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to. Hope it's not going to go to your head or anything."

"With you and Ashley around, no chance of that happening," she answered smiling. "So, you just feel like playing taxi driver or you finally heading to Earth?"

Moreau's expression became serious, the smile fading from his eyes. "My appointment is in 2 days, I just thought I'd get there a little earlier and see some old friends, before, you know…"

"You sure you want to go through with this, Joker?" Shepard asked, concerned.

"Guess I gotta take the chance," he answered. "Some wise old person once told me you can't go for the win if you're afraid of losing."

"Gee, and here I thought you never listened to me at all," the new Captain chuckled, lightening the mood. "Hey, and who you calling old?"

It was the pilot's turn to laugh. "Well, actually I heard it from this asari. And she probably worded it a lot differently. You know how she always mutilates our sayings."

"Yeah, I know," Shepard replied staring out the viewport, thoughts shifting to her partner.

"Well, hold on then, _Captain_," Joker teased, noticing her lost focus. "I'll have you home in no time."

* * *

Ashley had a spring in her step as she left the transport bay. With Shepard on her way and her own trip home to Earth still a couple of days away, her thoughts focused on the asari waiting for her and a smile crept to her lips.

As she neared Liara's apartment, a nervous excitement crept its way through her. The battle hardened marine had butterflies in her stomach (not to mention other parts) as she keyed in the code for the elevator. The ride up this time seemed to take forever, her anticipation and anxiety were competing emotions and increasing every second. By the time she passed the last 2 floors, she had to take deep breaths to steady herself. She smiled and calmed as she pictured the entrance she would make if she got herself so worked up that she passed out as the doors opened.

The swoosh of the doors startled her and she stepped out of the elevation into a quiet, shimmering light. Soft music with an almost eerie quality complemented the light flickering from countless candles.

The windows of the great room were opaque, completely blocking the midday light. Ashley faltered as she approached the room, feeling an intruder upon an alien scene. She was set to turn away as a hushed voice called to her from within a circle of the scented candles.

"Please, Ashley, join me."

"I…. I don't want to disturb this, this …." the marine stammered a reply.

"It is a siari meditation ritual, to promote unity, to bring harmony, to commune." Shiala stood as she spoke and gracefully glided over to the hesitant woman.

Ashley's eyes widened, her breath quickened as the perfect naked form pushed the jacket from her shoulders. The new bars on the borrowed uniform were forgotten as the lithe asari continued to undress her. Guided to the center, she entered the asari's embrace with a sigh.

The soft music, soft light and Shiala's even softer touch combined for an amazing effect on the senses of the lieutenant.

"I think I'd like to learn more about the siari beliefs," Ashley murmured.

"You are," the asari matron smiled.

* * *

Shepard was starting to worry as she tried to reach her mate again to no avail.

"Hey, she probably doesn't have her comm with her," the pilot commented as the captain snapped shut her own comm.

"Right, " the spectre replied sarcastically as they glided into Earth airspace.

It didn't help that no one was responding at the apartment either. Shepard bounced between annoyance at her friend and partner for being so secretive to concern that something really had gone wrong. She had not exactly been a pleasant passenger for her pilot.

"You sure you don't want to join me? I know my mother would be happy to have you over too," Shepard offered almost apologetically.

"No thanks there, Cap'n, but I never get in the way of family reunions." His reply only barely concealed the nervous need for flight. He definitely did not want to be in her presence if there was something amiss. "Hey, call me if you need a ride." The pilot left his captain at the transportation hub with a wave.

"Good luck, Joker," she mouthed as his ship pulled away.

The younger Shepard dialed her childhood home number automatically. Somehow the excitement of seeing her mother had worn thin. If she had only been able to talk to Liara, she would have been able to enjoy this short time with the only family she had left.

Her mood brightened when she heard her mother's voice. For a change, only a short distance separated them.

"Hi mom," she said, her tone a bit dejected. "I'm down at the hub, you sure you don't want me to just flag a taxi?"

"Of course not, Terran," came the bright reply, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, mom," the spectre answered automatically.

"Is something wrong, dear?" The response was concerned.

"No, mom, well, I'm not sure, I haven't been able to get Liara and I don't know where she is." Just like old times, all her problems always came out to her mother in a rush.

The older Shepard hesitated, then comforted her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine and you'll be laughing about it tomorrow. Let me go, I'll be there in a little bit. Can't wait to see you. Bye dear."

With the transmission's sudden end, the spectre just sank down into one of the benches to wait, her duffle bag at her feet. She stared at the comm in her hands, wanting to call Liara again, but dreading the silence.

As she terminated the call, Hanna felt a little guilty over causing her daughter such distress. Liara, coming to her side with the ring of the comm., noticed her expression as she closed the connection.

"She did call again," Liara admitted, the guilt spreading. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken it this far."

"Well, she'll see you quick enough," Shepard relied matter of factly as she headed out the door. "Be home in little while." She smiled at the asari, a gleam in her eye. "I still can't wait to see the look on her face!"

* * *

Councilor Anderson was enjoying a fine vintage, content with the day's events when an urgent message chirped on his comm. Sighing, he reached for the device, hoping that his moment of relaxation was not in jeopardy, while his gut instinct knew otherwise.

"Anderson here," came the quick military reply. Some habits die hard.

As he listened to the speaker, he began to realize how right that sixth sense could be.

"Yes, Prime Minister," he responded. "I'm on it."

As the communication link ended, his mind swirled in endless directions. Coming to a decision, he stood and headed for his terminal, the glass of wine as forgotten as the moment of rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, there, I thought you're supposed to be happy when you're on leave." Hanna sat down next to her daughter and hugged her fiercely. It was more than a few moments before the elder Shepard let go. "Hello Terran, it's great to have you home."

"Oh, mom, I am really happy to see you," the spectre responded, likewise reluctant to end the hug.

"Well, you could have fooled me, kid," her mother answered.

"Sorry," the spectre said sheepishly, "just a little worried."

"OK, so no one knows where Liara is?" she asked.

"Well, I think Ashley does, but she won't tell me," whined Terran.

"She didn't know or she won't tell you?"

"Oh, she knows all right, she just won't say."

"Do you trust your friend?"

"Of course," the spectre responded without hesitation. As the question set in, she paused. "So I guess I should just trust that she'll take care of Liara and stop worrying?"

"Exactly," her mother was almost smug in her reply.

Shepard stood up, brightening considerably. "So, mom, what's for dinner?"

"C'mon then, you'll see soon enough,"

"Thanks, mom. It is really good to be home," smiling she followed her mother.

On the short trip back to the house, Terran relayed the events of the day, her mother beaming with pride over her daughter's promotion. As always, their conversation was effortless, the time they spent apart falling away as they caught up.

A sense of nostalgic crept over her as the spectre saw her childhood home. Not much had changed in the years she had been away. She caught her mother watching her and smiled.

"It's been a long time," she offered.

"C'mon, I have a surprise for you," Hanna eagerly shooed her daughter toward the front door.

"Mom…" the reply was playful, who didn't like surprises?

As they entered the house, the captain was filled with a sense of belonging and peace. Not much had changed, but the house seemed smaller.

"So..?" the spectre had a childlike grin, the look of Christmas morning.

"In your room, go see."

Shepard hurried down the short hallway and eagerly stepped into her old room.

Suddenly, she was bound in a biotic shield and lifted off her feet. She was turned slowly and deposited into her lover's waiting arms, but not before all the right places had been softly tickled.

As her mother lingered in the hallway, she caught a surprised expression that ended in a big grin.

Hanna quietly closed the door with a smile and a sigh, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

The lead engineer looked across the bay with disbelief. The rework had been nearly complete, way ahead of schedule. Everyone had eagerly jumped on this project. The chance to touch a part of history, to participate in the adventure. Who could pass on that? With all those creative minds at work, it was no wonder they were making unbelievable progress.

The new FTL drives were fully operational, the experimental weaponry flawless. Only basic work to complete, like refitting the crew and captain's quarters, adding the finishing touches. Well that and a full systems test.

But they were so close.

Now, how was he to explain this? Who would believe them?

Without an alarm, without a trace, the SSV Normandy was gone.

* * *

Ashley woke to the new day with mixed feelings. Was it only two days ago that she couldn't wait to return to Earth? Now the prospect had lost some of its appeal. She smiled as she looked at the sleek violet asari stretched out beside her. Two days and her world had changed.

She wondered how Shepard was doing, knowing that there would be hell to pay when her friend realized her part in their little surprise.

Ashley wondered what the rest of her leave would bring. Would Shiala accept her invitation? How would accepting would her sisters be? Would she even have the courage to tell them? So many questions rattling around her head, but she had never felt as strongly about anyone before.

The newly minted lieutenant turned and traced the soft crest, strong neck and supple arms before reluctantly getting out of the bed that had been their refuge over the last days. Her grumbling stomach reminded her that they had skipped dinner. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember when she had last eaten. Smiling, she grabbed a wrap and padded silently into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Shiala turned and watched the marine as she left the room. The matron had never expected these humans to be much of anything and had scoffed at Liara's seeming infatuation with the newcomers. But she had to admit the draw was unmistakable and the passion they contained most addictive. But what surprised her most was the honor and courage of the short lived race. For the first time she could remember, the asari felt unsure of her direction.

Ashley had asked the asari to join her on a trip to her home world. But this was all so sudden. Outside of battle, asari never made such quick decisions. But, Feros was firmly established and her assistance was no longer required there. She had done all she could to make amends and the colony had prospered. But now, what to do next?

The clanging of a pot brought her out of her reverie with a smile. She slowly arose and stretched. Well, maybe she did know what she wanted to do after all.

* * *

Chattering away as they cleaned up after dinner, Shepard felt that easy companionship she had always shared with her partner. The sense of relief at seeing her here had been followed by an equally strong feeling of disbelief. Hearing about their meeting and the time they had shared brought an even greater relief to the spectre. The two most important people in her life were getting on just fine. Well, too fine – her mother had shared way too many stories with her partner.

As they finished putting away the last dishes, the asari smiled warmly at her mate.

"I am truly sorry that you felt distress, my love," her apology was accepted with a soft, but meaningful embrace. "I did not anticipate that reaction, especially since we have only been apart a short time."

"And I overreacted, Li," came the quiet reply as she led the asari out of the kitchen. "But wait until I get Ash," she added with a twinkle in her eye. "I'd like to show you something, c'mon."

Shepard went to the far end of the hallway and pulled down on a ladder that folded into the ceiling. She clicked the stairway into place and scampered up the flat steps.

"Watch your head," the spectre cautioned as she disappeared into the gloom.

Liara followed her lover into the quiet, dark attic. Some dim moonlight filtered into the overcrowded space from a window high up in the eaves of the loft.

"Are there no lights up here?" the asari asked.

"Nah, that'd ruin it." Terran took her hand and led her over to a crude but sturdy ladder that led up to the loft. "Hold on to me," she added unnecessarily as the asari had no intentions of letting go.

"Wow, it seemed a lot bigger last time I was up here," Shepard commented in a soft voice.

Liara cleared the ladder to a platform build right up to the window. Cozy comforters, a few books and a large telescope filled the area. The Shepards' house was situated on hill and the window faced away from the lights of the town. Glancing upward, Liara was startled by the view of a night sky full of clear stars.

"When I was little, I didn't understand why my mother would want to be way up there. I missed her terribly when she was away. My father built this for me, so I could always watch the stars for her. It wasn't until I went on my first tour that I finally understood." Shepard's gazed at the stars, lost in thought.

"And now you miss him?"

"Yes," the reply was barely audible.

The asari gathered her mate in her arms and the two snuggled into the comforters. As their consciousnesses joined, an endless stream of memories flew through the asari's awareness. An overwhelming feeling of love, contentment, then loss filled her senses.

They held each other for a long time before the scientist spoke.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Liara whispered, afraid to break the moment.

Her only response was to be pulled back down into the sea of blankets, a different melding begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anderson terminated his call to the Prime Minister with a sigh, his update not a favorable one. He had spoken to countless contacts and none had any idea that something was amiss. So far, the only good news was that the catastrophe had remained unreported. He intended on keeping it that way for as long as possible. Well, it was only right that he notify the Turian ambassador. They had partnered on the development of the ship since its inception.

That was not the only call he was dreading. The Normandy's crew had earned this downtime and some of them were about to have that cut short. The Admiral, who now was obligated to heed his "suggestions" concerning the Normandy and her crew, would have to recall some of the key crew to deal with this situation.

Never one to postpone the inevitable, he opened up his comm and braced himself mentally for the unpleasantness to come.

* * *

Terran Shepard was sitting on the couch in the living room next to her beloved when her comm chirped in the other room. She ignored it while her mother told another embarrassing story from her childhood. Boy was Liara going to be intolerable with all the material her mother was providing. Her only saving grace was that Ashley wasn't there to participate. But she figured her friend would get the scoop at one inopportune time or another. And probably after she had too much alcohol to defend herself properly. She smiled as she remembered her side of the incidents, not at all the same as her parent's view.

The comm continued to buzz, insistent in its notification. With an apologetic shrug, she got up and sauntered over to the kitchen as Liara launched into a story of her own. This was really going to get embarrassing soon.

As the captain listened to the message, her carefree attitude slipped away replaced by frustration at being called back and curiosity as to what was so important.

As she stepped back into the living room, both her mother and mate immediately recognized the change that had overcome their beloved.

"What is it, Terran?" Hanna was the first to get out the question on both their minds.

"I'm not really sure," she answered truthfully. "I have to be on a conference at 08:00 tomorrow and I'll find out. But there was more than a hint that our leave is over," she added dejectedly.

"Then we'll have to make this a night to remember fondly," the elder Shepard replied, rising to give her daughter a hug.

Liara was more concerned as she caught her partner's eye.

"They gave you nothing at all?" she asked incredulously.

"No, only that there were a selected group contacted and that this should be kept very quiet. Guess I'll find out in the morning." After a moment of thought, the captain added "Oh, and you two know nothing."

Before the conversation could go any further, Liara's comm went off. She jumped to answer it. A similar look overcame her features as she responded to the caller in curt one word answers. The entire conversation lasted less than 30 seconds.

In answer to their questioning looks, the asari said simply "Me too."

"Well then, let's try to enjoy tonight." Hanna said in the most positive tone she could manage. Knowing her daughter though, the leave was already over.

* * *

As Shiala was straightening up the kitchen, she was overcome by a sense of nostalgia. She had spent many years here, maturing from maiden to matron under Benezia's watchful eye. The asari wondered if Liara knew of the depth of the elder asari's admiration of her mother. She promised herself to share that history with the younger T'Soni if she wished. Shiala also knew that Benezia had been proud of her daughter's accomplishments, but had spent so little time with her, she wondered if that was ever conveyed. It would be good to join the Normandy's crew. There would be time to spend getting to know all these individuals. An interesting time ahead indeed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ashley's comm thrumming on the counter.

The asari went over to the shower to tell her lover, but the sight and an invitation made thoughts of a message go from her mind.

When they finally exited the fine mist, Shiala picked up the sound of the unrelenting comm and sheepishly told the marine of her original intent. She joined the lieutenant just as she was ending the call. The look on her face told the asari that something was seriously wrong.

"I have to join a vid conference at 08:00 tomorrow morning," Ashley blurted out. "It's just not fair."

The asari comforted her as well as she could.

* * *

As the vid conference came to life, the participants solemnly greeted each other.

Shepard was not the only one puzzled at the team assembled. Not the group she thought the Admiral would have put together. She was most surprised at seeing Joker, his standard issue hat in place but missing the sarcastic grin. He should have been in treatment already, but here he was, looking serious.

The Admiral briefly came on but quickly turned the meeting over to a tired looking Councilor Anderson. The ex-Captain looked around mentally checking off each crew member against the list he had requested. The ten people staring back at him, most of them initially recruited by Shepard, would be the best to pull this off, if anyone could.

"Thank you all for participating at such short notice," he began. "We have an urgent situation at hand." Well if that wasn't stating the obvious, Shepard thought.

"We need a special strike team for an equally special mission."

The captain was the first to jump into the conversation. "Will the Normandy be ready for us to use, Councilor?" she asked.

"Well, Captain, therein lies the problem," he answered. "You see, the Normandy is missing."

A collective gasp went up from the assembled crew and whispered side conversations broke out. Anderson gave them a minute before regaining their attention.

"At approximately 19:00, two days ago, the Normandy was gone from her bay. No alarms, no one saw anything or anyone, nothing out of the ordinary. To our reports, one minute it was there, the next, it was gone. We have no further word on her whereabouts."

"Excuse me, sir," Shepard spoke up from the murmured comments, "but how does a ship of that size just get lost?"

"At this point, we have assumed her taken," the councilor's tone was pained. "And we have no idea where she is right now."

Liara was watching the expressions of all involved and noticed that a certain pilot did not have the same horrified look at the rest of the team. She quietly whispered in the captain's ear.

"Joker," Shepard turned the conversation to her prized pilot. "Do you have anything to share?"

Embarrassed at the shift of attention, the lieutenant gave a half smile.

"Well ma'am," he said hesitantly, "I may be able to track her down."

"Explain yourself, Moreau!" the Admiral snapped.

"Um, I sort of like to know where my ship is," he began.

"Your ship?" the Admiral was stopped from continuing by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please explain, Lieutenant," Anderson smoothly slipped in.

"I, um, put a tracer under my console before I left," he admitted.

"You what?" The Admiral was livid. Anderson quickly stepped in front of him at the same time cutting off his audio with a signal to his aide. For the first time in days, a hint of a smile touched the human councilor's face.

"Brilliant, Joker! Then we might have a chance." Anderson knew he may have overstepped his bounds with the Admiral, but the chance to track the ship was too good to dwell on a simple regulation violation.

Anderson looked at the determination of each person he had selected. "This is top secret, we can have no word of this get out," he added, probably unnecessarily. "Everyone report to the Citadel immediately, we have a ship to recover."

end

_

* * *

_

A/N – The original intention was to have this just be a fun story about some of the personal lives of the crew. But as any story, being the way they are, this one took on a life of its own and refused to peacefully end. So stay tuned for "Taken" – hope to have it out in the next month.

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
